


Твой ход

by Asheria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheria/pseuds/Asheria
Summary: Умение говорить непристойности казалось Гарри чем-то схожим с написанием стихов, и он всегда опасался, что непременно ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость...





	Твой ход

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



Все произошло очень быстро.

На самом деле, в этом не было ничего странного. Два года дрочки на постыдные и соблазнительные фантазии — он на коленях с членом Снейпа во рту; Снейп в неизменной мантии с торчащим из нее возбужденным членом, — отточили желание Гарри, сделали его острым и ярким.

И все, что потребовалось — выпить лишнего и услышать один резкий комментарий касательно Джеймса Поттера, чтобы Гарри ворвался в личное пространство Снейпа и лишь спустя одиннадцать секунд осознал, что кричит на своего бывшего профессора, прижимая его к стене паба.

Если Снейп и возражал против языка Гарри у себя во рту, то вида не подал. Они аппарировали в квартиру Гарри ровно через три минуты и к полуночи уже сплелись в жарких объятиях.

По прошествии двух недель у них выработался определенный распорядок: споры и подколки на площади Гриммо днем и — без лишних разговоров — секс ночью.

Второе им определенно удавалось лучше.

Раздражение, резкие слова, нахальство Гарри и насмешки Снейпа становились неважными, когда приходила пора ошеломительных ощущений и наслаждения друг другом. Иногда Гарри фыркал, представляя, насколько проще была бы его жизнь в Хогвартсе, если бы они со Снейпом еще тогда начали трахаться. 

Но в последнее время обстановка накалилась: Снейп перестал молчать.

Он не спрашивал: «Как прошел твой день», — подобное вполне мог спросить любовник (правда, такое было бы очень странно слышать от Снейпа). И не заявлял: «Ты невозможный идиот» — к этому Гарри привык, хотя ему не нравились резкие слова, особенно когда они произносились в присутствии Тонкс и Люпина. Нет, это было что-то новенькое. Непристойности.

«Я знаю зелье, Поттер, две капли которого нужно втереть в головку члена, и тогда можно не кончать часами. Я смогу трахать тебя так долго, как захочу, и ты постоянно будешь на грани, умоляя меня подарить тебе разрядку», — бормотал Снейп ему на ухо и мучительно медленно проникал внутрь, одновременно обхватывая член Гарри длинными тонкими пальцами. 

Сочетание голоса и прикосновения мгновенно толкало Гарри за грань всякий раз, когда Снейп повторял свой трюк. Он смущался, хотя Снейп, кажется, был совсем не против.

Гарри задавался вопросом, должен ли он делать то же самое. Говорить подобное Снейпу. Его голос не обладал таким гипнотическим эффектом, к тому же у него не было и сотой доли властности Снейпа. Умение говорить непристойности казалось Гарри чем-то схожим с написанием стихов, и он побаивался, что непременно ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость. Когда ему впервые удалось заставить парня кончить (Рона, во время их третьего курса, посреди ночи, и они надеялись, что Невилл и Симус давным-давно спят, а не подслушивают), он почему-то вспомнил о сливочном сыре и начал безудержно смеяться, так что Рону пришлось заткнуть его поцелуем. Это оказалось очень приятно — они никогда до того не целовались (и он так и не признался Рону, что же его так насмешило). Определенно, разговоры во время секса — не его конек. 

Но ставки были высоки, и Гарри знал, что ему необходимо как-то ответить. Это изначально лежало в основе их отношений: один подстрекает, другой непременно дает достойный отпор. Подпитывало их горькую неприязнь друг к другу в Хогвартсе и продолжало провоцировать их на бесконечные споры в Ордене (наверняка все задавались вопросом, как они вообще умудряются работать вместе; хотя Гермиона в последнее время все чаще бросала на Гарри странные взгляды. Вероятно, до нее уже дошло). И стимулировало секс. Отличный секс. Гарри, разумеется, не собирался от него отказываться.

Поэтому сегодня, когда Снейп мурлычет на ухо: «Язык проглотил, Поттер?» — Гарри выскальзывает из объятий и прижимает его к кровати. Обхватив член Снейпа обеими ладонями — именно так, как тот любит, — он шепчет: «Я люблю тебя». И Снейп бурно кончает, впервые не найдясь с ответом.


End file.
